Cahaya
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Semua terasa sempurna, tapi semua berubah setelah kau bertemu dengannya.


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Light © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu semua terasa indah. Begitu sempurna bagiku. Itu karena kau yang selalu ada di hidupku, di sampingku. Aku teringat segala sesuatu yang telah kita lewati bersama. Bagaimana kau membuatku tertawa setelah sekian lama aku melupakan caranya. Saat kau marah hanya karena aku melupakan jam makan siangku. Betapa kau sangat panik saat aku tidak sengaja menggores ujung jariku ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku memasak. Dan saat kau menangis ketakutan dalam dekapanku dimana petir menyambar di tengah hujan deras. Semua kenangan seolah menari dalam kepalaku dan itu membuatku sakit, sangat sakit. Kehidupanku yang dulu terasa sangat datar perlahan-lahan mulai berwarna semenjak kau mengetuk pintu yang ada dalam diriku, menarikku untuk keluar dari ruangan gelapku. Ruangan gelap yang selalu terkunci semenjak aku kehilangan segalanya. Lalu kau menunjukkanku bagaimana caranya menjalani kehidupan dan menikmatinya. Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa,

"Dunia ini baik, Rivaille, jika kau juga bersikap baik. Semua akan baik-baik saja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

Kau seperti cahaya yang menerangi hidupku. Begitu berharga, satu-satunya yang berharga yang kumiliki. Hingga datang seseorang yang baru dalam hidupmu. Seseorang yang selalu membuatmu tertawa. Seseorang yang selalu membuatmu berdecak kagum dengan hasil tangannya. Seseorang yang mempunyai kesenangan dan fikiran yang sama sepertimu. Seseorang yang sempurna untukmu. Kau begitu bersemangat saat membicarakan apapun tentangnya. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah setiap kali melihat bagaimana manik hijaumu memandangnya. Aku melihat ada ketertarikan disana dan itu membuatku gelisah.

"Rivaille, bukan kah Erwin itu hebat? Benar-benar mengagumkan." Ucapmu sambil memandang laki-laki pirang itu dengan tatapan mendamba. Aku mengikuti arah pandangmu.

"Hn." Dan saat itu juga aku merasa cahaya yang biasanya menerangiku dalam kegelapan mulai meredup.

.

.

.

Aku melihatmu duduk sendirian di bawah pohon maple yang ada di sekitar taman kampus. Jemari lentikmu membuka lembar-perlembar halaman buku yang ada di genggaman tanganmu dan sesekali menyelipkan surai coklat madu mu ke belakang telinga saat angin mempermainkannya. Indah. Kau benar-benar indah Petra Rall. Aku sangat mencintaimu.

"Petra." Panggilku pelan. Kau mendongak menatapku dan detik kemudian kau tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat darahku berdesir setiap kali aku melihatnya.

"Ya, Rivaille?"

Sore itu aku mengajakmu ke pasar malam, tempat favoritmu setelah padang rumput. Kau selalu antusias dan terlihat tidak sabaran setiap kali aku mengajakmu kesana, tapi kali ini tidak. Dengan raut menyesalmu kau meminta maaf dan berkata bahwa kau ada janji mengunjungi galeri seni dengannya. Kau menawariku untuk bergabung, tapi melihat pancaran netra caramel mu yang seolah menyuruhku untuk berkata tidak, maka dengan wajah tersenyum aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, mengatakan bahwa aku akan pulang saja dan menyelesaikan tugas kuliah di rumah. Tapi apakah kau tahu? Aku bohong. Aku tidak pulang. Aku tidak mengerjakan tugas kuliahku, karena aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku sehari sebelumnya agar aku bisa pergi bersamamu hari ini. Tapi ternyata semua tidak seperti harapan. Aku tahu kau sangat mengaguminya, dia adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu kau harapkan kedatangannya, jadi bagaimana bisa aku merusak kesempatan berhargamu? Aku menyentuh dada kiriku dan meremasnya kuat. Sakit, sakit sekali disini. Perasaan ini, perasaan yang sama kurasakan saat keluargaku pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Lemah. Aku benci menjadi lemah! Tapi selama kau bisa tersenyum bahagia Petra, itu bukan apa-apa. Meskipun itu sama artinya dengan menusukkan belati ke jantungku sendiri. Cahayaku terasa semakin menjauh dan aku mulai kehilangan arah.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha. Benar kah itu, Erwin?"

"Ya. Aku merasa itu hal terkonyol yang pernah ku lakukan. Ahaha."

Waktu terus berjalan, kau dan dia terlihat semakin dekat. Kalian saling berbagi tawa sedangkan aku mulai kehilangan tawaku. Bahkan aku tidak ingat, kapan terakhir aku menarik bibirku ke atas. Semua terasa tak sama seperti dulu, begitu berbeda. Aku merasa hampa bahkan saat kau ada di sampingku sekalipun. Sangat buruk. Lebih buruk dari yang aku kira sebelumnya. Kita berdua duduk di sofa apartemenku. Kau tertawa melihat tayangan Televisi yang ada di hadapan kita saat ini, tapi aku hanya diam. Pandanganmu beralih kepadaku dan jemarimu menyentuh keningku. Aku terkejut untuk seperkian detik sebelum kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Apakah ada masalah, Rivaille?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi cemas.

Perasaanku bergejolak. Bukan perasaan positif, tapi sebaliknya. Kenapa setelah sekian lama kau baru menyadarinya? Apakah karena kau terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pemuda itu? Aku menggeleng dan bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Menyembunyikan rasa kecewaku dan amarah. Aku menurunkan jemarinya yang menyentuh keningku dan dengan senyum kecil aku berkata,

"Tidak."

Aku tahu aku bodoh dan pengecut sebagai seorang laki-laki, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan cahayaku. Tidak! Tidak lagi. Cahayaku menghilang dan kegelapan kembali menelanku.

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan turun sangat deras. Angin menghempaskan ranting pepohonan kesana-kemari dengan liar. Aku berjalan membelah jalanan. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat air hujan yang terus menghujam. Noda yang sebelumnya menempel di sekujur tubuhku, kini perlahan menghilang dan menyatu dengan genangan. Memberikan corak yang begitu kontras dengan sekitar. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai hujan, karena hujan sudah menolongku hari ini. Aku menundukkan kepala dan mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuatku merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Kejadian yang selalu membuat sudut bibirku tertarik berlawanan arah di balik surai hitamku yang basah setiap kali aku mengingatnya. Belati di jantungku sudah terangkat. Aku tersenyum, tersenyum puas. Mulai hari ini, cahayaku akan kembali padaku seperti dulu. Hanya padaku. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun merebutnya dariku. Siapapun.

.

.

.

Mentari bersinar cerah dan hangat. Rivaille sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali pemuda itu merasa sedamai ini. Berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai, menyusuri jalanan taman kota yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang. Melihat daun-daun berjatuhan. Pemuda berwajah datar itu merasa seperti sedang ada di dalam serial drama Jepang yang sering Petra tonton di televisi.

"Rivaille." Tiba-tiba suara lembut gadis berhelaian manis itu terdengar.

"Hn." Jawab Rivaille singkat. Petra menoleh ke arah Rivaille dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Rivaille, tiga hari ini aku tidak melihat Erwin. Apa kau tahu?" Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti oleh Petra, menatap dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata. "Hei, aku menunggumu."

"Tidak." Jawab Rivaille singkat, kemudian kembali berjalan mendahului Petra. Petra masih terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum berlari kecil dan kembali berjalan di sisi pemuda yang 2 tahun ini menjadi teman dekatnya.

"Jangan-jangan dia sedang pergi?" Rivaille melirik dengan ekor matanya sebelum bergumam.

"Hn."

'Pergi jauh dan tak akan pernah kembali.' Timpalnya dalam hati. Dan tanpa Rivaille sadari, seringai itu muncul kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Omake-

'Pip pip pip'

"Petra, ponselmu berbunyi."

"Eh, benar kah?"

"Dari siapa?"

"Mmm... sebentar."

"..."

"..."

"Ada apa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Apa kau menang lotre, Petra?"

"Lebih baik dari itu, Rivaille! Ini dari Erwin!"

.

.

.

End of The End(?)

.

.

.

Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?

Apapun asalkan membangun :'D


End file.
